


The Fascination Of What's Difficult

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-12
Updated: 2003-08-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: After the last battle, Severus loses his magic and Draco hires Bill to break the curse. It's a long and strange road that brings Bill, Draco and Severus together.





	The Fascination Of What's Difficult

**Author's Note:**

> Response to Third Wave Scenario Number 18: Snape becomes a squib, and has to rely on others.

**Bill's POV**

I met Draco Malfoy during his last year at school. He had suddenly turned against Voldemort. He was quick to point out that he still believed that Purebloods were better than Muggles and Mudbloods, and for exactly that reason he wouldn't kiss a Mudblood's robe, no matter how powerful the wizard was.

I never paid too much attention to him nor did I care why he switched sides. We needed all the help we could get, but that didn't mean that I had to socialise with or even like him.

Things changed after Harry killed Voldemort. The battle was conducted at Hogwarts. Dumbledore died and so did many other good wizards and witches. The Death Eaters were either dead or at Azkaban. The injured were numerous as well, and St. Mungo's didn't have the room for all of them. This is how we ended up with an unconscious Severus Snape sleeping at the Burrow and a very loud Draco Malfoy visiting daily.

Two weeks after the battle, we were in our kitchen, along with Harry and Hermione. We were discussing the current state of the wizarding world with Draco describing quite arrogantly why his ideas were better. 

We heard a noise from the stair and all talk stopped. Severus was coming down the stair, clutching the rail for support. He was thinner than even before and looked even paler, if that was possible.

Severus glared at us, ignoring his weak state. "Why am I here?"

Draco smiled and got up. He reached the Potions master and led him to a chair. He crouched in front of Severus and held his hand. "You've been unconscious for two weeks."

Severus looked at Draco, waiting for more. I knew at that moment that the two of them were lovers. I could see it in the way Draco rubbed his thumb against Severus's hand, trying to relax him. It was obvious in the way Severus responded, not quite smiling, but not with any anger. Ron would have probably found their relationship 'sick', but I was immediately intrigued by it.

"Since Potter is here and I don't have a mark, I presume the Dark Lord is dead. What else should I know?" Severus finally asked.

My father started giving him a count of the dead and the injured.

"Enough! There is time for that later. Now, you need to eat and rest," Draco said sternly.

"Why was I unconscious? Why couldn't I be cured?" Severus asked, his need to know still overshadowing anything else.

All eyes suddenly shifted away from Severus, trying to look at anything that wasn't him.

Draco came to the rescue once more. "Father hit you with a curse. I didn't know what at the time, but I killed him before he could do more damage," he answered, his grey eyes almost black in a flash of anger.

Severus put a hand on Draco's shoulder. "You shouldn't have had to..."

Draco relaxed again. Was the rest of my family blind? Was I the only one to see the love in Draco's eyes? This person seemed to be a different Draco than the spoiled aristocrat spitting out insults to anyone he considered inferior, which translated into the rest of the world. Draco smiled sadly and said, "Of course I did." 

"Do you know what curse he cast?" He changed the subject and that ended their discussion about a man's death at the hand of his son. I was impressed at how reserved they could be in such a situation, especially when I compared it to my mother's behaviour after the last battle. She had grabbed my father and kissed him in front of everyone, then proceeded to smother the rest of us.

Draco nodded. "I took his wand and cast a _Priori Incantatem_. He...he cast an _Ingeni Abrogo_."

Severus got up. He held his robe closed in front of him, like a shield against the world. When he spoke, his voice was cold. "I believe it's time for me to go home. Arthur, Molly, I thank you for your hospitality."

Draco grabbed his arm. "Wait! You can't go. You're going to need help. Stay with me. With Father and Mother dead, the manor is empty. Please..."

"Mr. Malfoy," Severus spat the words out as he tried to shake Draco away. He didn't have the strength, but Draco let go anyhow. "I may have become a squib, but I still retain my intellectual capabilities. I assure you that I will not need help."

Severus turned to my parents. "May I use your fireplace and some Floo powder?"

Father nodded silently. I don't think any of us were capable of speaking. When we first had learned that Severus was now a squib, we had expected an emotional drawn-out scene. Severus had surprised us once more, and my admiration for him grew at that moment.

As Severus used the fireplace, I heard Draco murmur 'stubborn bastard' under his breath. I smiled. Of course, they were lovers.

* * *

In the weeks that passed, I didn't see either of them, though. I read some things about them in the Daily Prophet. I learned that the Ministry awarded Severus the Order of Merlin, First Class, after they found a complete recount written by Dumbledore detailing Severus's role in the war. Beyond that, I really didn't think about them.

About a month later, we were all sitting at the kitchen table having breakfast, when Draco knocked on the open frame of the door.

"Oh joy, the ferret is back," Ron murmured.

"Nice to see you, too, Weasel," Draco answered. I suspected that it was more a habit for them than anything more.

"Please, come in, Draco," Mum said, glaring at Ron.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I apologise for importuning your family so early in the morning, but I need to speak to Bill before he leaves for work."

I frowned. This was the first time that he gave any indication that he knew that I existed. "What do you want?" I asked harshly. I earned a glare from my mum. I knew I was rude, but the words were caused by my surprise.

Draco looked at his nails before turning his bored gaze on me. "I see manners are not your forte, however I'm told that you are one of best curse breakers in England and I'm here to solicit your services."

"Huh?" I couldn't understand what he was on about. 

"Let's add eloquence to your lack of talents." He sighed and shook his head. "I want you to work for me," he said as if talking to a child. "I will double whatever the Goblins are paying you. After you're done with this project, I will continue paying you, up to a year, until you find a job. Is that any clearer?"

I put down my fork. "Look, I know what you said, but why do you need me?"

I saw something I couldn't name in his eyes: fear, worry or maybe something else entirely. However, he didn't lose his composure. "Come to my house when you're finished. I will give you the details." He didn't wait for a reply before Apparating.

"Arrogant git," Ron said.

I had to agree. Draco had acted like I would do what he had said. I was angry at his arrogance, but I was even angrier that he was right. I would go to his house because his offer intrigued me. He was willing to pay me an obscene amount of money, and I had to know why.

* * *

"Well, at least you didn't make me wait," Draco remarked as I entered his dining room. He was sitting at the head of the table, papers spread in front of him. He was studying them carefully, but at the same time, he looked completely in control of the situation. I didn't know that young men could look so powerful.

"Still doing assignments?" I joked, pointing at the mess in front of him. 

He threw a roll of parchment on the table; his face contracted in disgust. "Father believed that bribery took the place of business records. It's a mess."

"Well, how do you know you can pay me, then?" I wasn't really concerned about the money at that point. Curiosity was a stronger motivator than financial compensation.

He put his feet on the table and stared at me. "The moment Father and Mother died, the entire fortune from the Malfoy and the Black families was magically transferred to me. The Ministry couldn't touch them even after they found my parents' involvement with Voldemort. I can pay you."

"In essence, you're rich because your parents died before they could go to trial," I noted bitterly.

He nodded. "That's accurate. Now, I must make sure that there is some kind of order in _my_ business."

I frowned remembering something he just said. "Why the Black money? There are other Blacks alive."

He snorted. "Aunt Andromeda lost her rights under the family will when she married that Muggle. I am the only Black alive."

A house-elf appeared before I could tell him how unfair that was. Tonks didn't need the money, but they were family.

"What are you doing here? I told you not to leave Master Severus." Draco got up angrily.

"Master kicked me out. Master didn't want Tilly in Master Lucius's study."

"I don't care. I gave an order. Go bang your head against the wall or something..." He waived a hand, unconcerned about the house-elf, and began walking out.

I decided to go after him. I could see that he was almost running, and I wondered why he didn't just Apparate. He later told me that there were too many wards around and he didn't trust his father's sadistic tendencies. He didn't start Apparating until every part of the house had been examined and all the curses had been eliminated.

When I reached the study, I saw Severus on the floor, gasping for air. Draco was kneeling next to him, holding him up.

"What did you take? Tell me!" Draco's voice shook. There wasn't much strength in his order.

I knelt and started to look around. I found a small bottle. "Whatever was inside this?" I suggested, showing the short, fat, and yellow bottle. 

He closed his eyes. I could see him thinking. "All right. Go to the cupboard."

I went immediately. As I opened the cupboard, I saw about fifty bottles of different sizes and colours. "What am I looking for?"

"Tall, really narrow, and blue. Father liked the irony of storing the potions and their antidotes in opposite phials." He never took his eyes from Severus, brushing his hair away from his face.

"Don't...please don't..." Severus said weakly.

"Don't you dare do this to me, Severus. You can't die." The tone was now purely Malfoy. It was a command, one that very few people would dare disobey.

I brought him the requested bottle, and Draco practically force-fed it to Severus.

"Tilly! Tilly! Fucking stupid house-elves," he muttered when the elf didn't appear.

The short elf appeared a few moments later, head bruised. "Master called?"

"Yes, I called you, bloody imbecile. You'll escort Master Severus to his room and make sure he sleeps. You will stay in his room, no matter what he says. You disobey me and I'll set you free."

The house-elf cringed at the threat and Draco smirked. God, I wanted to smack the boy for his cruelty to the poor elf.

"Severus, go with her. I don't want to hear any excuses."

Severus sent him a glare that would have frightened most people. "You're worse than your father." I had no doubt that it was meant as an insult, but Draco didn't react. When he saw that he couldn't avoid the order, Severus got up and left without looking at me.

Draco stayed crouched on the floor, elbow on his knee, allowing his head to rest on his hand for a moment. Then he raised his head. His voice was clear and strong when he spoke. He didn't beg or ask; he simply said, "This is the third time he's tried to kill himself. I need you to break the curse. I don't care how long it takes or how much it costs; you shall find a solution."

Damn him! I hated his confidence, but I was also drawn to it. I didn't want to work for a Malfoy, but how could I say no? I didn't want Severus to die. The man had done too much for the Order and deserved to be helped. I knew that Draco wouldn't have come to me if he had had another choice. So I nodded and asked, "When do I start?"

* * *

The next day I moved all my things into the mansion. Draco had insisted that I live there, saying that I would have the resources of his library at hand and Severus could help me. In truth, I believed that he wanted help in keeping an eye on Severus. I couldn't blame him. 

I didn't see Severus until teatime. He barely looked at me and turned to Draco. "What is he doing here?"

"He's here to find a way to break the _Ingeni Abrogo_ ," Draco said in a neutral voice.

Severus snorted as he sat in front of me. "Don't you two know your history? There is no way to break it."

"What history?" I asked. Obviously, he knew more than I did and it would cut down on my research.

"The _Ingeni Abrogo_ isn't Dark Arts; technically it's not even a curse. It is a charm that was created by the Wizards' Council during the early 1600s. There were many large families, not unlike the Weasleys." He smirked at me. "Poverty was an issue. The Council came up with the brilliant solution of giving children to wealthy Muggle families who couldn't have children. However, they needed to make sure that the children wouldn't suddenly develop magical powers since secrecy was very important for the Council. They created this charm as a solution. A counter-charm was neither important to them nor necessary at the time."

"It takes a wizard's power and it's not Dark magic." I shook my head.

"Don't be surprised, Mr. Weasley. The Ministry only classifies spells as Dark magic when they scare the people in power," he answered in his professor voice.

Discussing the faults of the Ministry had no impact on my job, so I focused on the problem at hand. "The fact that a counter-charm wasn't created the doesn't mean that it wasn't done later or that it can't be created. We just need to study the charm and see what we can do."

"And what do you think I've done for the past month?" he said in a dangerous voice.

Draco put a hand on Severus's arm. "You're too close to the problem, Severus. Let him do some research. We have nothing to lose."

Severus turned to look at his lover and his gaze softened. He looked so different when he looked at Draco; he was attractive, for lack of a better word. "You're wasting your money, Draco."

"It's my money and I have no one but you." Draco kept his eyes on mine as he raised Severus's hand to his lips and kissed the back. The message was clear: we are together and I don't give a rat's arse about what you think. I didn't want to tell him that I thought they looked perfect together. It was better to keep this relationship on a business level, or so I thought.

Severus looked at me. I felt as if he feared my reaction. I smiled and said, "So, when do we start? Wouldn't want to waste Malfoy's money."

There was silence for a moment. Then, he said, "Tomorrow. We can start tomorrow."

* * *

That night, I found myself sitting in front of a fire, talking to Draco. He handed me a glass of brandy, saying 'Savour it; that's more expensive than all the liquor you have ever imbibed'. I was starting to see why Ron hated the boy so much. On the other hand, I found his arrogance amusing. Draco didn't really think about the insults; they were ingrained in him, and I didn't take it personally.

He sat on the couch and stared at me for a while, sipping on the brandy. He took his time tasting the brandy. To me, the liquor didn't taste any better or worse than other stuff. Then again, he was probably right; I had never drunk something so expensive. 

"You will never say anything about what you see in this house. Anyone finds out about Severus and I will kill you," he finally said calmly.

"I wouldn't sell out a sick man," I answered, affronted.

"Once you find the counter-charm, he won't be a sick man." He cocked his head and waited for my answer.

"I will not betray him." I couldn't guarantee the same for Malfoy. At the moment, I didn't feel too kindly toward my new employer. Young and gorgeous he might be, but no one questioned my integrity.

"That's good enough for me. Now, there are a few things you have to know. After he left your house, I went to see him. He was in his lab trying to see if he could make potions. I could see everything done perfectly, the serum reaching the right colour and consistency, but there was no potency. When he realised that, he smashed every phial in his lab; he threw out every ingredient he owned. The room was standing simply because he didn't have the magic to blast everything." He sighed. The subject was painful to him, but he was doing his best to keep his cold exterior.

"What happened then?" I asked, trying to draw Draco out. Mum had always told us that talking helped.

"Then, I asked him to come to my house. He refused again. I 'convinced' his house-elf to report to me."

I shivered. I didn't even want to think about what Malfoy could have done to the poor house-elf to convince him to betray his master.

"Don't look so appalled, Weasley. If I hadn't, he'd be dead. The elf came to me a few days later, saying that Severus was bleeding." He took another sip; he barely tasted the brandy. It was obvious that he needed time. "I found him...he was in his tub, wrists slit...blood was everywhere."

I sat there speechless. There was nothing I could say. I doubted that he would have appreciated the usual nonsense of 'it'll get better' or 'everything will be all right'. I believed that he appreciated my silence.

"After that, I forced him to stay here. Except...he knew my father better than I did. He almost died when he set off one of the traps Father had set. It was only by luck that one of the house-elves was there to protect him. Now, there is always an elf looking after him. Severus has been my friend for years, and my lover since I turned seventeen. Now, he is my only family. I will not have you upset him in any way."

I put the glass down, most of the brandy still there. "I will not hurt him or upset him. Your relationship with him is private and it doesn't bother me. I think he is an extreme intelligent man and his input will be helpful. However," I said firmly, "if you threaten or ridicule me or my family, I will leave here, and you can deal with this on your own. Are we understood, Malfoy?"

He actually smiled. "I think I like you, Weasley." I assumed that he understood.

* * *

It was about two months after my arrival. Severus and I were in the library, books were everywhere: on the desk, on the floor, and on the chairs. I slammed a book closed angrily. "It's no use. There is no known counter-charm."

"And how long have I been saying that?" he replied calmly. He got up. "You can tell Draco that you are returning to your real job."

"That's not...Wait, don't go. I meant we have to look at something else. We have to create the charm."

He didn't listen and walked away. I sighed, and after a few moments, I began to search through the Arithmancy books. It was time to get creative. After all, it wasn't the first time that I had encountered an unknown curse. No matter what the book said, this was a curse and I intended to find a way to break it.

I spent the day making calculations, adjusting and readjusting them. I knew I wasn't close to a solution, but I could feel that I was on the right track. In my newfound enthusiasm, I didn't even stop for food. I simply gobbled down whatever the house-elves brought me, while still doing my research.

Satisfied, I went to sleep only to be awoken by a wand pointed at my face.

"What in bloody hell did you do to him? I told you I would kill you if you hurt him and I wasn't joking," Draco yelled.

I wasn't about to make any sudden movements. I'd learned to appreciate Draco's temper during the past months; he almost reminded me of Ron. I kept my hands in view, showing that I was not reaching for my wand. I had no doubt that Draco would kill me for my alleged fault. "I don't know what you think I've done, but I haven't done anything."

He blinked. He probably heard the sincerity in my voice. "Severus believes that you're leaving."

I sat up slowly. "Of course not. I told him that we were wasting time doing research and we need a different approach." I gently put my hand on his wand and pushed it aside. "What happened?"

He put his wand away and sat on the bed, next to me. He closed his eyes and pinched his nose. My heart skipped. He looked so young and hurt. I didn't know when I had started to care for him, but I did.

"Poor Tilly must think it's her fault," he finally said. That statement alone told me how badly he was feeling. Draco wasn't one to waste his sympathy on house-elves. I put a hand on his back to give comfort, and he looked at me with a sad smile, but didn't pull away. "She was with him. He was taking a bath. When she checked on him, she found him carving his body with a knife. She reacted quickly. She immobilised him and called me. He was furious when we lifted the spell. He threw me out of the room. Another elf is staying with him for the night."

I squeezed his arm. "I will break this curse. Just stay close to him and everything will be all right."

He nodded. "You'd better do it soon. He refuses to leave the house for any reason. He doesn't realise that his self-imposed prison is driving him mad. Or maybe, it's driving me mad. I can't bear to see him so broken. He is one of the strongest and proudest person I know." 

There wasn't much I could say. I could see how frustrated and worried he was about the situation. Giving him the only comfort I could do, I covered his hand with mine. "I will do all I can."

His eyes shone with gratitude, a gratitude that was hard for him to express. "Thank you," he said as he left my room. 

I lay there, thinking about the discussion. This was the first time that I had shown any compassion or understanding for Draco and he had reacted in kind. I discovered that I liked it; I liked to be his friends. Maybe, it was time to change the way I acted with him. Another idea popped into my mind. It was time to take Severus out of this house.

* * *

When I told them about my idea, two pairs of eyes stared at me in disbelief.

"You want us to do what?" Draco asked quite needlessly. I had spent the past ten minutes telling them that I wanted to visit Muggle London with them.

"Look, you get to go out and do whatever it is that you do, but Severus and I have been in this house for months. Even you have to admit that this is not the most welcoming house to be stuck in," I pointed out.

"And what's wrong with Diagon Alley or another wizarding village?" Draco said.

"Oh yes, can you imagine what people would say if they saw the three of us together? Come on, it will be fun." _You're a bright kid,_ I thought. _Just let go of your prejudice, Draco, and accept that this is good for Severus._

Draco looked at me suspiciously. "All right, we'll go, but I swear I'll make you eat slugs if you try anything." Then he smirked. "I did enjoy your brother spitting them out in school."

"Merlin, I really don't want to know what you and Ron got into." I groaned. It was much better if we avoided the subject altogether, since anything Draco said would make me want to take my brother's side. "I'll see you this evening. We'll leave around six." I left and went to the library. I was beginning to feel at home in that room.

* * *

"What is this called again?" Severus whispered in my ear.

"It depends what 'this' is. The place is a cinema and we are watching a film," I answered quietly.

"No, I mean this liquid, bubbling drink." He grabbed the cup to make his point.

"Oh, that's Coke." I smiled. It was fun to see Draco and Severus discover the Muggle world.

"What's in it?" asked Severus, forever, the Potions master.

"That's a secret. The company never released the formula," I whispered.

"Mmm..." I could see him thinking of ways to discover its contents. "I need you to cast a cleansing spell; my hands are full of butter."

"Oh no, cleaning your fingers is part of the fun." I put a finger in my mouth and licked it. I repeated the gesture with each finger. By the time, I finished both Severus and Draco were staring at me, eyes wide. I blushed; thank Merlin it was dark! I hadn't meant to flirt, but I couldn't say that I didn't enjoy their reaction.

Draco recovered first and smirked. "Well, well, you have other talents besides curse breaking. I wonder what else you can lick."

Oh, sweet Morgana, he was flirting back. I really needed to find someone, before I decided to jump him.

After the film, I convinced them to eat at a Muggle restaurant. Draco moved his food on the plate, tasting it as if he expected to be poisoned. I doubted he trusted anything that Muggles prepared. Severus, on the other hand, was excited.

"You mean Muggles really go into space with those ships?"

Maybe watching Armageddon had not been a very good idea. "Yes, they walked on the moon in 1969."

"You must be joking. Surely, they cannot do that. We can't even do that," Draco replied, shocked.

"It's the truth. They have developed special suits and oxygen tanks that allow them to breathe in space." I had never been so happy with my father's fascination with all things Muggle as I was at that moment.

"What else have they done?" Severus asked while eating with fervour. It was the first time that I saw him eat more than the minimum required to satisfy Draco.

I chuckled. "That's a little too broad a question, Professor. However..." I thought about it for a moment. "Draco, do you think that you could install electricity and a phone line in the mansion?"

"Are you mad? My father would be rolling in his grave." He put the fork down. "You know, maybe that's not a bad idea. Anything that my father would have hated is worth considering. I'll have to speak with Muggle Relations at the Ministry and see if it can be done."

"I'll speak with my dad. I'm sure he can speed up the process," I offered.

"Why do you need electricity?" Severus was very interested in the conversation.

"I don't, but I was thinking that we could buy a computer and you can connect to the internet. You can do research to find out anything you would like to know about the Muggle world."

Draco leaned toward Severus. He brushed Severus's lips with his thumb. "Would you like that?"

"I believe I would. After all, I might be one of them for the rest of my life." For the first time, there was no anger or resignation in his voice, but a need to learn and understand.

* * *

A few nights later, I found myself talking to Draco again. It wasn't a strange occurrence. I spent my days with Severus while Draco worked. I spent my evening with Draco while Severus read. I spent my nights alone while Severus and Draco did...I tried not to think about what they did. It only reminded me that I had been alone for months.

"I don't know if I should thank you for the computer or kill you," Draco said with no inflection.

I laughed. "Severus seems to like it."

"Like it? He has been glued to that...that thing since we got it. He barely sleeps anymore."

"Oh, that's why you're upset. You're not getting any," I said while I continued to laugh.

He raised an eyebrow. " _I_ am not the one who isn't getting any," he said, mocking my currently celibacy.

Ten points to the Slytherin, but how was I supposed to have sex when I spent most of my time with them and the house-elves. Before I could answer, Severus walked into the room.

Draco frowned and moved in front of Severus. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I decided to go to bed early."

"Are you tired? Are you sure you are feeling all right?" I nearly laughed thinking of Ron's response if he had seen Draco fret over Severus like this. He would have blackmail material for years.

Severus grabbed Draco and pulled him closer. "I am not sleepy. However there are other things that we can do..." Severus said seductively.

"Oh, I like your plan, Professor," Draco replied teasingly.

"I'm sure you do, Mr. Malfoy." Severus's eyes flicked over me. "Goodnight, Mr. Weasley."

Draco looked at me and smirked. "Goodnight, Weasley. Enjoy your hand."

I raised two fingers at him. Not the most polite answer, but it was the best I could do at the moment. I knew if I spoke, my voice would betray my desire. I looked at the bulge in my trousers. It was time to go out.

* * *

I found myself in a gay club. I never had a gender preference, but men have always been more amicable to a simple shag with no strings attached.

I walked around the club, looking for the right man. No one caught my eyes, and I ended up sitting at the bar. 

A boy approached me. He was about twenty, Draco's age. His hair was blond, but a darker shade than Draco's. He had Draco's lithe body, but he wasn't as elegant as my employer. His eyes were a dark shade of blue, again too dark to be Draco's. That's when I realised that I had been comparing every blond to Draco and every brunet to Severus. It was a disturbing thought.

I went home, horny and frustrated, blaming my mum. She was the one who always told us that sex without a relationship was wrong. I couldn't believe that her teachings had chosen this moment to make an impression on me. I was a healthy, thirty-four year old male. I wanted sex. In the end, I spent the night with my hand. I would kill Draco for his earlier prediction.

* * *

"I need some books," Severus declared at breakfast. "I tried to order them online, but they want a credit card, whatever that is. They didn't have an option for Galleons at Gringott's," he said with a little smirk.

I laughed. Draco stared, incredulous. Yes, Severus was feeling better and his sarcasm was coming back.

"We can go to a bookstore. What books are you interested in?" I asked.

"Well, there were some chemistry books I wanted, and some history books. Muggles are an interesting specimens." He sounded like he was studying insects, but at least, he was learning to appreciate them.

"You'll want to go to Waterstone's, then. I'll come with you the first time. You can find all sorts of books there," I said.

Draco muttered something that sounded like 'idiots' and 'Muggle-loving fools', but I ignored him. Draco's complaints were more a matter of habit than real conviction at that point. Draco was interested in very few things: Draco, money, and Severus. The rest of the world could have disappeared around him and he wouldn't have noticed.

* * *

Going to a bookstore with Severus was an adventure. There was not a single subject that didn't appeal to him. We went through the different floors until he had a basic knowledge of the layout of the store.

"You can go, now," he finally said two hours later. I could see that he was comfortable here. His body was relaxed. The frown that seemed permanently etched in his face had disappeared. His eyes held a curiosity that reminded me of a child discovering a new world. 

I felt something inside me. I wanted to stay with him and protect him from whatever might happen. "I can stay, if you want," I whispered.

He turned toward me and smiled. "No, that's all right. I've already taken enough of your time. I appreciate this, and everything else you've done for me."

"I...don't mention it." It was really inadequate, but I knew that if I said any more I would regret it. Not to mention that Draco would kill me if he found out that I was attracted to his lover.

* * *

This had been going on long enough. There was no way that I could really be attracted to either one of them. At best, we were friends. At worst, we barely tolerated each other. I was fixated on them because I had no other people around.

I decided to return to the club that night. I was determined; I would not return home until I had fucked someone or been fucked by someone. I had no real preference at the moment.

I roamed the club, searching for that man who would catch my attention. That's when I noticed them: a blond youth sitting on the lap of a man, about my age, with black hair and bronzed skin.

The brunet was shirtless. I could see his muscles straining under the touch of his lover. The blond had a very tight shirt; I couldn't determine the colour from a distance. His body was lithe and sinuous.

They ignored the loud music and the hot bodies moving around them. They only had eyes for each other. The brunet wrapped his arms around the younger man and pulled him in for a kiss.

They were different from Severus and Draco, but I could see the same love and tenderness in their gesture. This was a little too familiar for comfort. I moved away, but my eyes kept searching for them in the dark.

I had been walking for a while when someone approached me from behind. I wasn't surprised when I felt a hand on the small of my back, trailing dangerously toward my arse. I was surprised when I turned and saw the blond standing in front of me.

He leaned forward and yelled into my ear. "Matthew and I would like for you to join us." 

The music around me seemed to dim as he turned to nod toward the brunet. Matthew smiled at us. I felt butterflies in my stomach and my cock harden in response. "I'd love to," I finally said.

The blond took my hand and rubbed against me as he spoke to me. "My name is Sean, by the way."

I grabbed his arse and pulled him closer. He just smiled. Merlin, this was going well. I pressed my lips to his ear. "Nice to meet you, Sean. I'm Bill."

He slipped his hand between our bodies and pressed it against my crotch. He leered. "Yes, nice to meet you as well. Come on, or Matthew will get lonely."

We joined the other man. He pulled a chair next to his and motioned for me to sit. I happily complied. Sean sat on my lap and nuzzled my neck.

Matthew moved closer and I could feel his breath on my skin. "We should go somewhere a little more...private. Sean is an impatient brat."

I looked at him. I didn't expect it to be this easy. "Isn't that very forward of you?"

Matthew laughed. "You've been staring at us since you got here. I doubt you were looking for a discussion between mates."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Where would you like to go?"

"We have a place, not too far from here." He stood up. I swatted Sean's arse and we both got up and left the club.

As he said, they lived close to the club. Their flat was in a well-kept building. When we went inside, it was difficult to find a place to sit; their rooms looked like most Hogwarts dormitories before the house-elves clean up. 

Matthew politely asked me if I wanted something to drink. Before I could answer, Sean was naked and trying very successfully to rid me of my own clothes.

I refused the drink and we moved to the bedroom. There was no talking except for the usual words men whisper to their lovers: 'fuck', 'harder', 'please'. I was fucked and sucked. I got to ream Sean's tight arse while Matthew pounded into me. 

Once we were sated, Matthew asked me to stay. I was tempted, but I felt guilty. I knew it was irrational. I was nothing to Severus and Draco, but I needed to go home.

I slipped out of the bed. Sean was sleeping, his head resting on Matthew's chest.

"I hope you get him," Matthew whispered.

I smiled weakly. "He already has someone." I wasn't really sure whom 'he' was, but it didn't matter at that point. 

I Apparated as soon as I closed the door. I snuck into my room like a burglar in the night. It was insane. Severus and Draco would never know nor would they care. However, the guilt still gnawed at me.

* * *

"Is everything all right? You seem preoccupied," Severus asked the next morning during breakfast.

I froze for a moment before shaking my head. It was absurd. He wouldn't know. He couldn't even use his knowledge of Occlumency without his powers. "I didn't sleep well."

Draco got up to go to the tea trolley. He stopped behind me and squeezed my shoulder. "If you need anything, just ask."

There was concern in his eyes and I felt the guilt hit me like a sledgehammer. "No, I'm fine. Thank you, Draco."

Draco nodded and went to get some pumpkin juice. "What are you doing today, Severus?" The question was asked a little too casually. I had learned to read Draco well by then and I knew he was angry.

"I'm going to Waterstone's. I need some new texts and I'm meeting Mark in the afternoon."

"Mark? You seem to be seeing a lot of Mark," Draco spat the name out as if it burned on his tongue.

If Severus noticed Draco's anger, he ignored it. "He is a very interesting individual. He teaches chemistry and he loves science. I've learnt many things from him."

"I bet you have," Draco murmured.

Severus put his fork down and stood up. "I shall see you later." He kissed Draco's cheek and left.

I saw Draco clench his fists while he was being kissed. As soon as Severus had left, Draco walked toward the table. In a fit of anger, he threw everything on the floor, with a sweep of his arm.

With a pop, house-elves appeared and began to fix the damage. Wisely, they never said a word.

I approached him from behind. It was easier to talk to him without looking into his eyes. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be upset. He loves to learn, and there is a whole new world for him to explore, but he loves you completely. Just let him know what's bothering you. Everything will be fine."

"Thank you," he whispered before leaving the room.

There, I had given the perfect advice. I would have done the same for any of my brothers, except I never felt the urge to take any of them into my arms and snog them until they couldn't remember why they were upset. It was time to go back to work.

* * *

That night, I found Draco eating by himself.

"Where's Severus?" I asked cautiously.

"He rang. He learnt to use...no, that's not quite correct. Mark showed Severus how to use his mobile, so he could ring to let me know that he won't be home until late. Mark has invited him to some academic conference or other; I really didn't pay much attention." Draco sounded too calm. I knew he was about to explode.

"You know we could go out, dancing or something," I suggested.

He snorted. "An eye for an eye and all that rubbish."

I shook my head. "That's not what I meant. I just...I mean you're eighteen. You left a boarding school and now you have become nursemaid and lover to a much older man. You need time for yourself too. Going to a club doesn't mean cheating on Severus," I told him softly.

He thought for a moment. "All right, but I want to be home at a reasonable time."

"Deal."

It took us some time to find something that he could wear. His wardrobe consisted of robes, dress robes, and more robes. Finally, we found a pair of trousers and a shirt. With a few modifications, he was ready to go out. I wore my usual jeans and a black shirt.

"I've never been to a Muggle club," he said with awe as we entered.

I rolled my eyes. "No? And here I was thinking that Draco Malfoy was an expert in Muggle culture."

He hit me in the arm without much strength. "You're a prick."

I looked at my crotch. "Don't know if I am, but I sure have one." Merlin kill me if I wasn't flirting again. 

Thankfully, Draco just laughed. He took me by the hand and began dragging me through the place. After he viewed every nook and cranny, he led me to the dance floor. "I want to learn," he said in my ear.

My hands went to his waist and pulled him closer. "Just move to the music. Let the rhythm guide you."

I saw him look around nervously, trying to copy the moves of the other dancers. As he relaxed, he closed his eyes and let instinct take over. The sight took my breath away. Draco was beautiful, sexy, irresistible, and he was off limits.

I felt a body press against my arse. 

"I see you didn't waste time." I recognised Matthew's voice.

I reached behind and pulled him closer. I turned my head and said, "He's just a friend, not the fuck type friend," I added.

When I turned around, I saw Draco staring at us with curiosity and amusement in his eyes. 

"Bill, won't you introduce me to your friends?" he said in his most aristocratic voice as he neared us to make himself heard.

"This is Matthew. That little imp humping him is Sean. This is Draco." By that point, we were more or less in a group hug, the only way to talk.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Draco said.

Matthew laughed. "Such a polite boy; too bad he isn't available."

Draco's eyes darkened. "I am not a boy, and I wouldn't want to be touched by the likes of you if my life depended on it." He turned to me. "You surely know how to pick your friends."

"Well, Bill didn't have a problem being touched by the likes of me," Matthew answered, still smiling.

I could see Draco trying to reach for a wand that wasn't there. I grabbed his hand. "We'll have a drink. Nice to see you again, mates."

"You...you and him...that's..." Draco sputtered as we moved to the bar.

"Me and them. They are nice people, just a little more forward than what you're used to," I tried to explain. Draco wasn't convinced. "Look, not everyone grew up studying etiquette, and most men are here to find someone to shag. He wasn't trying to insult you. He was actually complimenting you. You're a handsome man, and the only reason you haven't received more offers is because people probably assume that we're together."

"Oh." He drank some of the ale I'd gotten for us. "I'm not...I mean Severus has been my only lover, and it took months to convince him. He wouldn't even touch me before I became legal. It was hell to wait until I was seventeen, but I never thought about sex with anyone else."

I felt like shite. Draco obviously was in love with Severus and I believed that the feeling was mutual. But sweet Morgana, how I wanted him. I wanted the honest, innocent boy in front of me.

I caressed his cheek. "You're a good man, Draco Malfoy." I leaned in and kissed him chastely on his lips.

When I pulled back, he stared at me, unable to say more. I sighed. "We should go."

He nodded. We reached the house in silence. He walked away from me and went straight to his room. I sighed again and hoped that I hadn't screwed up too badly.

* * *

The next morning, I decided that it would be better if I left the house for a while. While avoiding Draco wouldn't be a problem, since he usually spent his days away from the house, Severus was a different matter. I didn't know how I would react if I saw him. I needed time for myself, or more accurately without them. Without a single thought, I Apparated to the Burrow.

"Is everything okay?" mum asked me as soon as she saw me. She put down the dishes in her hand and hugged me.

"I'm fine, Mum. I just needed a change of scenery." I showed her the parchments I had with me. "I've made some headway and I thought that a new place could inspire some sudden insight." I was starting to lie like a Slytherin, smooth and easy.

Mum eyed me. She always knew when something was wrong with any of us. "You're always welcome here," she said, lovingly. "You don't need excuses. Ginny is, of course, in school. Everyone else is at work. You're free to pick any room."

I sat at the kitchen table. "I'd rather stay here, if you don't mind. I'd like the company."

She caressed my hair. "Of course."

I stayed there until dinnertime. Naturally, Mum wouldn't let me leave before eating. Dinner was a messy affair. I had almost forgotten the noises that a large family creates. 

Hermione and Harry were also there. Mum had practically adopted Harry now that school was over, and he had no family. While we didn't talk about Hermione's presence, we all knew that she and Ron were a couple.

"Tired of those two, eh?" George said as he chewed on his chicken.

"No, not really, but it's nice to see other people after three months," I replied calmly.

"I don't know how you do it. They are evil gits," Ron put in.

"Really, Ron, that's immature of you. Professor Snape and Draco fought for our side," Hermione immediately rebuked my brother. 

Ron shrugged. "Still evil, if you ask me."

I smiled. "I know how you feel, Ron, but Draco isn't bad. I think he doesn't hold the same prejudices against Muggles, now. He's decided that he's better than everyone else."

Mum laughed. "Just like a true Malfoy."

"Yes, except he is capable of love." He just can't love me, I added mentally.

"Did you hear about his new plan? He asked the Ministry for a blanket approval to sell to Muggles. Is he trying something? What is he planning to sell them?" Dad asked, half worried and half curious about the Muggle world.

I shook my head. "I didn't know; he never talks about business. It makes sense, though. If you can't kill them, just take their money away."

Harry snorted. "You sound like Malfoy."

"I can do a pretty good Severus imitation as well," I answered back.

"That's scary, really," Ron said automatically.

"Oh, don't be so hard on the man. I mean he has done so much for the wizarding world and he has nothing to show for it. He was a great Potions master, a powerful Occlumens, an expert in the Dark Arts. He has a photographic memory. He could back up his knowledge with power..."

"If he had been a Gryffindor, we'd be calling him a hero," Hermione put in.

"And if he had been a Slytherin with more ambition and no conscience, he would have succeeded where Voldemort failed," Harry continued.

"Yes," I concluded lamely.

"He is a good man and more people should be looking for a way to restore his powers," Mum said. She was looking at me strangely. As if she knew that I felt a little more than respect.

"Bill is, and he is making a fortune in the process," Fred remarked.

"Money isn't everything," Dad said.

"Tell that to Malfoy," Ron answered.

We finally had finished eating. I stood up. "It's time for me to go home." I realised what I had said the moment the word left my mouth. Everyone's eyes were on me, but no one dared to speak. However, it was obvious to me that the Burrow was my family's house, but Malfoy Manor had become my home. It was time to face Draco and Severus.

* * *

When I reached the house, I found the dining room empty. It was obvious that no one had eaten. I decided to go look for Draco and Severus. 

As I approached their bedroom, I could hear Draco screaming. "You came home at three in the morning. You got up and left again, and now, you're going out again! What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Severus's answer was delivered in a cold hiss. "I'm enjoying myself for the first time in decades. I was serving the Dark Lord before you were born, and I've spent most of my life preparing for his return. I will not bury myself in this house waiting for a cure. I've wasted enough time." 

"But Voldemort returned, and the cure will arrive just as surely. If you took a little of your time to help Bill, maybe you'd know. Maybe if you took a little time and helped Bill, you could be cured more quickly, but no...you have to socialise with that Muggle," Draco replied, angrily.

"I will not discuss this again. I have made plans and I shall go out. Your temper tantrums will not stop me."

"Maybe, you should make plans to stay out." I cringed as I heard glass smash against a wall. I hid in a nook, and Severus left without noticing me.

As I reached the bedroom, I saw Tilly cleaning up the mess. "You have to stop breaking things," I said softly.

"I can afford it." Draco was lying on the bed, right ankle over his left, fingers interlaced behind his head and eyes closed.

"But does it make you feel better?"

He swung his leg around and sat up. "No, it doesn't, but I know what will. I want to get pissed. Come with me?"

"Getting pissed and Apparating isn't a smart idea." It was easier to focus on the life-threatening things than to think about what I would really want to do with Draco.

"Then, we go to a pub, get somewhat drunk, come home and get arsefaced. I must get out of this house."

"All right, but we come back when I say. I don't want to see you splinched." Naked, on the other hand, seemed perfect.

* * *

True to his words, Draco listened to me when I told him that it was time to go home. We weren't really drunk, but tipsy enough that he had gotten what he wanted, and sober enough that we wouldn't end up in pieces by Apparating.

Draco, however, didn't want to stop drinking. He was giggling for no reason as he led me to the sitting room. I liked this Draco even more. The alcohol had stripped away the walls of superiority and affectation. In their place, there was a young man who wanted to enjoy his life.

"I want you to kiss me again," he said after we finished another bottle of firewhiskey.

"Don't know if I should. Don't want to get killed." I might have been drunk, but it was impossible to forget about Severus.

Draco giggled and pouted at the same time, which was quite strange indeed. "Severus wouldn't kill you and I want one." By then, we were both on the floor. I was propped on my elbows and watched him crawl over me. "If you won't kiss me, I shall have to do it for you."

I fell backwards as he pushed his lips against mine. I closed my arms around him and the rest of the world disappeared. I could not have his love, but I was damned if I was going to refuse his body.

I rolled us around and took his clothes off. There was nothing elegant or refined. I didn't have the mind or the patience. However, we were soon naked and hard, quite a feat considering how drunk I was.

"Turn around, love." He raised an eyebrow at the term of endearment, but turned until he was resting on his stomach.

Usually, I would have used a spell, but I didn't trust myself in my inebriated state. "Need something..." I couldn't see anything around. 

Draco grabbed my hand and began licking my fingers. His eyes were fixed on me as he made love to my hand. He released my fingers with a gentle twirl of his tongue. "Spit shall suffice."

It would have to do. I wasn't about to look for lube at that moment. I pressed my fingers inside him. Draco's body was welcoming and warm. He was completely relaxed and ready.

"God, you're perfect." And he was: beautiful, tight, yet relaxed and ready to take me.

"Stop teasing and put it in me," Draco ordered. The little brat managed to sound haughty even when asking for a cock up his arse.

Had it been something else, I might have refused, but I wanted to be in him just as much as he wanted my cock. I spit on my hand and clicked my erection. I lay on top of him; my cock pressed against his opening. Slowly, I pushed in.

Draco accepted the invasion with a moan of pure pleasure, and my cock grew even harder. After the first few thrusts, he was bucking back, trying to take me as deep as possible. Soon, it wasn't enough. He knelt on all fours to get more purchase. I grabbed his hips and began to slam into him.

"Up..." I wasn't sure what I was saying, but Draco understood. He raised his body until his back was pressing against my chest. I wrapped a hand around his cock, while I bit and licked his shoulder.

"Bill...fuck...I'm coming..." As he spoke, his semen covered my hand and his arse clenched around my cock. It felt like he was going to break it with his strength. It was painful; it was bliss; it was the push I needed to go over the edge.

I slumped on top of him, regaining my breath. He rolled around and put an arm around me. "Let's just stay for a few minutes," he said sleepily.

Yeah, that sounded like a great idea.

* * *

My body ached; my head felt like I'd been hit with a bludger. I slowly opened my eyes, and found myself mere centimetres away from Draco's face. His arm was still around me. 

Then, it hit me. It hadn't been a dream. I had truly had sex with Draco. As much as I wanted to blame the alcohol, I could have stopped it, but at that point, my conscience had taken a nap while I had proceeded to become this boy's second lover.

"Fuck!" 

I could see the panic in Draco's eyes as he spoke."Hey, calm down."

He jumped up and grabbed his clothes. "Obviously Severus isn't back or we'd know. I'm taking a shower, and we'll forget about this. You tell anyone..." One look at him reminded me that a few months before, this 'boy' had killed his own father.

I was disappointed, but I had not expected anything different. "It's our secret," I said, trying to hide the sadness.

* * *

After I showered, I went to the dining room for breakfast. I had thought about going to the Burrow once more, but I couldn't keep avoiding them. 

Draco was alone in the room. "He still isn't back."

"I'm sorry," I said.

He shrugged. "I can't say that I'm much better."

So much for not talking about this. "I thought we wouldn't mention it."

"Wouldn't mention what?" Severus's voice startled both of us.

"That we went to a Muggle pub and I got pissed. Don't want the Weasel to know about it," Draco lied smoothly. Then he blanched. I imagined that he hadn't considered the possibility of blackmail until that moment.

"Don't worry about it. Ron will never ever know," I tried to reassure him.

"Good! So...how is Mark this fine morning?"

Severus scowled. "How would I know? I haven't seen him since last night."

"You didn't sleep at his house?" Draco blurted out.

Severus smiled. "I doubt his pregnant wife and his three year old daughter would have appreciated that."

"He's not gay?" Draco was definitely not at his best this morning.

"No, not unless all his comments about women were a plot to make me think that he's straight...Wait, is this what's gotten your knickers in a twist?" Severus laughed. "I don't know where you get these ideas. Have you looked at yourself? Why would I want someone else? Why would someone else want me?" he asked, shocked.

 _I would want you_ , I was ready to say, but I didn't think it would have been appreciated.

"So, where have you been?" Draco asked, still suspicious.

"After I left Mark, I decided that you were right. It's time that I take a more active role in helping Bill. I went to Hogwarts and spoke to Filius and Vector. They are willing to help with anything Bill might need. Then, we started talking; it was late, and Minerva offered to let me to stay in my old room for the night."

"Oh," Draco and I said in unison. Shite, I really felt like a bastard. "I think...I should go to Hogwarts."

"I believe it would be wise to wait until later when classes are over," Severus said with an amused smile.

"Oh, yes, that would be...good." I wanted to run away. I couldn't stand to look at the man and not beg for forgiveness.

My wants became irrelevant as Severus kissed Draco passionately. When he pulled back, he said, "Take the day off."

Draco looked up, breathless, and nodded.

"Then, let's go." Severus led Draco away with a hand closed possessively around Draco's waist. I had no doubt about the nature of Severus's plans.

* * *

The next afternoon, Severus walked into the library as I was working. He came to stand behind my chair, his eyes fixed on the parchment in front of me. "How are you proceeding?" he asked.

I put down the quill and smiled. "I spoke to Professors Vector and Flitwick yesterday. They agree with me; I might be closer to a counter-charm."

Severus nodded thoughtfully, still looking at the desk. "Did anyone else go with you and Draco to the pub?"

I tensed. I knew there was more. The question had been too casually asked, yet he had sought me out to ask it. "No, it was just the two of us."

Severus put a hand on the desk, the other on my shoulder as he leaned down and spoke into my ear. "Next time you decide to mark your lover, make sure that he isn't involved with anyone else." He stood up. "Take your things and leave. You can work from that sty you came from, or you might actually buy a decent home with all the money Draco is paying you. I'll expect you gone by tonight." He left before my brain started to work again.

* * *

As I put my clothes into my trunk, despair and shame filled me. I had wanted Draco and, if faced with the same situation, I would do the same thing. However, I wanted Severus's respect. I needed him to understand. I threw another shirt in the trunk and made a decision. I would find Severus and show him what I really wanted. 

"You're still here. Why?" he asked me as soon as I entered the sitting room.

I crouched in front of him. "I...I know what I'm going to ask will sound insane, but please before you throw me out, I want you and Draco to come with me. I want to show you something." I closed my eyes. "Please..."

"I think I've been acting quite tolerably, considering the situation. However, I wouldn't suggest that you try my patience," Snape sneered.

"You've been...I don't know what I would have done in your place, but I beg of you. Just come with me. I will leave afterwards, if you want me to." I begged with my eyes, hoping that he would see my honesty.

He sighed. "Fine, but you're still leaving tonight."

* * *

"Why are we here?" Draco asked me as we entered the club.

"Just trust me," I answered in his ear as I squeezed his hand. He still didn't know that Severus knew. I hoped that Draco wouldn't get hurt with my crazy plan.

"We should get something to drink and sit down." I told Severus. "I just want to show you something and we can go."

He glared at me, but went toward the bar. We found a free couch and sat. Draco sat on Severus's lap and purred like a kitten. Severus smiled at him, but I could see the tension in his body.

We had a good view of the club, and I knew I would see them if they were there. It took me a moment to scan the room, and then I saw them. 

I leaned toward Severus. "There, do you see them?"

He frowned. "To whom are you referring?"

"Matthew, thirty-something brunet and Sean, twenty-something blond dancing in the middle of the floor."

Severus nodded. "What about them?"

"Just watch them," I said. 

We stayed silent for a good five minutes. Draco was curious, but he was probably too afraid to ask questions.

"What do you see?" I finally asked in his ear.

"Two lovers. They obviously care for each other. They fit perfectly together, like two pieces of a puzzle. They are certain of their love for each other and they aren't afraid to share their sexuality with others." All of that after seeing them dance for five minutes; no wonder the man had been an excellent spy.

"Yes, and that's what I see when I look at you and Draco. I won't lie, I want him, but I want you as well. What I did was stupid, but I just...I just wanted to be part of what you two have. I wanted you both, and I still do. I hope you won't hate me for that and I hope that you won't hate Draco, either." Bracing myself, I used all my Gryffindor courage and I kissed him before kissing Draco. "I'm going home to pack. Goodbye."

I could feel his eyes burn into my back as I walked out of the club. It was better this way. I couldn't let them see my disappointment.

* * *

Fred and George came into the kitchen and sat across from me. I was still working for Draco, and I was confident that in another few days I would be able to restore Severus's powers.

"You've been moping for the past week," Fred said.

"What happened?" George asked.

"Those two were probably idiots, and now he regrets helping them," Ron said.

I love my brothers, but at that moment I wanted them to disappear. 

"Come on, you can tell us," Fred continued.

"Maybe, we can help," George said. I wondered if either one ever conducted a conversation without the other twin.

"You can't help," I found myself saying.

"Don't know unless you tell us," Fred said.

"As much as I dislike knowing about Snape and Malfoy, they are right. You've been a dreadful bore. 'S dead annoying, really," Ron said as he chewed on a sandwich. 

"Thank you for that kind remark, Ron," I snapped back.

Fred giggled. "You sound like Snape."

"Would that be a bad thing?" We turned, startled at the sound of the voice coming from just outside our very open kitchen door.

"No, of course not, Professor Snape," Fred answered, still shaken by the sudden arrival.

Ron groaned. "And Malfoy, too. What a joy!"

I got up. "What are you doing here? I'm not done yet, and this is a sty, after all," I said, fixing my eyes on Severus.

"You seem to have lost your manners since returning to this...charming house," Draco said. "You could invite us in, you know."

"Yes, of course, come in." I gestured for them to come in before wiping my sweaty hands on my jeans. I was nervous, even if I was doing my best to hide it.

"What do you want here?" Ron asked without bothering to cover his irritation.

Draco smirked. "We're here to see if Bill wants to go out."

"Out? You mean..."

"He means dinner and a film, if that's acceptable," Severus said in his whiskey-shot voice, the voice that seemed linked to my cock.

"Dinner and a film?" I repeated blandly.

"You seem to be particularly dense tonight. Must be all the Gryffindors around you," Draco said. "Dinner and a film or a film first and dinner later. With us. Do you need to change or may we go?"

I looked at my outfit: jeans and a shirt. Passable. "Let's go, then. We still have to pick what we want to see."

I heard Fred and George laugh and Ron say 'he must be mad' as we left. He would have said much worse, if he had known the truth.

* * *

We ended up seeing The Full Monty. Severus sat in the middle with a huge bucket of popcorn. Draco was laughing as he chewed on the popcorn in a very inelegant way. Severus looked shocked, but they both seemed happy. I could see that they were at ease with each other. I was happy that Severus had been able to forgive Draco. 

Severus turned toward me and raised an eyebrow.

I shrugged. "I enjoy watching you two."

He nodded, and his attention returned to the film. Toward the end of the film, he began licking his fingers. He took each other in his mouth slowly, licking the tip as the finger left his mouth, before moving to the next one.

I groaned and adjusted my growing prick as discreetly as I could. However, when I looked at Severus, I noticed that he was looking at my hand; he looked up and smirked. God, this was his revenge. He was going to kill me with unfulfilled desire.

I decided to concentrate on the film. Luckily, there were only a few minutes to the end. I almost ran out of the cinema as the credits rolled on the screen. However, I wasn't free yet. They insisted on taking me out to dinner.

They didn't pick anything too fancy, and I was glad for that, but I still felt uncomfortable.

"So..." They stared at me, not saying anything. They wanted to make it difficult for me. I could deal with that. "Why are we exactly here? Not that I'm not enjoying myself, but..."

"Do you want the long version or a recap?" Draco asked, smirking at Severus.

Severus rolled his eyes. "The short version is that Draco and I discussed what happened and we came to few conclusions."

I waited as he leisurely ate his food.

"And...?" I finally asked.

"Oh, yes." What a prick he could be! He was enjoying making me sweat. "Our conclusions. Draco realised that he was defending a Weasley, and that could only mean that he had feelings for you. I realised that I didn't want to kill you, which also means that I feel something for you."

"Okay, defending me and not killing me. I never knew those were the basis for..." I waved my hands, hoping that either one would tell me more.

"The basis for a relationship," Draco finished. "Look, we honestly don't know ourselves, but you seem to have become part of our lives."

"I can't say that I love you or any such nonsense."

Draco snorted. "You haven't said that to me, either."

"Do shut up. I'm trying to make a point."

"And that would be?" I asked.

"That I never looked at you as a lover because I am committed to Draco. When you told me about your feelings, I doubted them. I wasn't sure and I'm still not certain that it can work, but we are willing to try if you want." Severus lounged back and waited for me to answer.

I never expected this. It was strange to have what I had wanted for months, but now I felt insecure and uncertain. Then, it hit me. "I will never share what you two have."

Draco pushed his chair back and came to sit on my lap, uncaring of the stares he was getting. "What we will have will be different. I love Severus, and have done so for years. My feelings for you are different, but it doesn't mean that they will not be as powerful. I can't say they are now, but I want this. I want to try. No one can give you guarantees. You must be a brave Gryffindor and take a risk." His tone was unusually gentle.

I closed my arms around his waist, resting my forehead on his shoulder. "Severus?" I asked.

"Draco said it best. It's a risk for all of us, but you have the most to lose. Draco and I only have each other, and we don't have to please any family. You, on the other hand, have to think of all the consequences." Severus always thought of all the ramifications. I hadn't even thought about my family's reaction until then.

"Will you come home with us?" Draco asked softly.

I framed his face and kissed him. "Not yet," I said as I pulled back. "I'm so close. I need a few days."

"Finding a charm isn't a prerequisite," Severus said, his black eyes inscrutable as ever.

"And I would still pay you."

Leave it to Draco to think about money. "I know, but I want to do this. Just give me a few days."

Severus looked at Draco and me and smiled. "Take as much time as you need, Bill."

* * *

I felt giddy as I walked through Malfoy Manor. I could finally give Severus his powers back. I was elated, confident and afraid at the same time. I knew the charm would work. I had even double-checked with Flitwick. Now, it was what would happen after I cast the charm that scared me.

"Hullo." I stood in the doorframe, smiling at them.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Draco asked as he jumped up and ran toward me.

"Yes, it does. Severus?" I wasn't sure what I was asking, but he motioned for me to come in.

"I'm ready. Work your magic."

I took a deep breath and pointed my wand at him. " _Ingeni Instauro_ "

Draco raised his eyebrow. "That's it?"

"It's not the words, Draco," Severus explained. "It's finding the right words combined with the exact wand movement that will give you the desired effect. You can't just wave your wand and try different words. You could create more problems or kill the person."

"And did he use the right words combined with the exact movements?" Draco asked again.

"Just one way to know. _Accio_ glass." The glass floated gracefully into Severus's hand. "He did," he exclaimed in awe.

"Let's celebrate," Draco suggested.

Severus got up and approached me. "Let's indeed." He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me close for a scorching kiss. When he released me, he trailed my jaw with soft kisses. He licked my ear before biting my earlobe.

I groaned and closed my arms around his body. Encouraged by my reaction, he sucked on my neck until he fastened his teeth at the juncture between neck and shoulder. I bucked against him.

"I see you like to receive bite marks just as much as you like to give them."

"Yes," I whispered as I pulled his hips close to mine.

"Listen to me, Bill. This is not a one-time fuck. If you decide to proceed, then you're choosing to share our lives and our bed." Severus held my gaze until I nodded. "Draco?"

Draco smiled. "Let's move this to the bedroom."

Severus walked in front of us. His stride was determined and seductive even without the robes he used to wear before discovering the Muggle world. I shivered when I thought about how that would translate into sex.

Severus was already taking off his coat and shirt as Draco and I entered the room. "Will you just stand there and watch or do you plan to do something constructive?" he asked in an annoyed tone. Merlin, I was back in his classroom.

Draco chuckled. "You get used to it," he whispered as he stepped in front of me. Then, his mouth was on mine and I forgot all about potions labs. 

Draco untucked my shirt and opened the buttons, never breaking the kiss. Slowly, he pushed it over my shoulders and began kissing my chest. I looked at Severus. He was now sitting down, stark naked, cock in hand. His lust engulfed me like a tight snake curling around his prey.

Draco dropped to his knees, his face a breath away from my cock. I put my hands on his head, but I didn't push, not yet, regardless of how much I wanted to be buried deep into his mouth.

Draco took off my dragon skin boots and my socks. Finally, he moved to my crotch. He slowly unbuckled my belt, careful never to touch my straining erection. 

"You look...amazing." Severus's voice sounded distant and unreal. I was concentrating on the man kneeling at my feet.

Draco motioned for me to raise my right foot, as he lowered my trousers and boxers. He gently traced my leg, stopping dangerously close to my crotch. "Left now," he whispered, and repeated the same motion.

They had barely touched me and I was hard. I knew this was a show to prove that they were good, better than good, that they could make me forget everyone else. Sweet Circe, I wanted them so much. 

I kept my eyes on Severus as he walked toward us, hard cock bouncing with each step. He reached out for me, his fingers barely touching my chest, ghosting over my nipples. Draco stood and began to shed his clothes as Severus continued playing with me.

I felt mesmerised. I couldn't move, didn't know what to do or touch. Instead, I lost myself into those black pools full of emotions.

"How do we want to do this, gentlemen?" Severus asked, his voice even deeper from desire.

Draco grinned. "We have to welcome him, so Bill goes in the middle."

I groaned. Fuck, I would come just by watching and listening to them.

"Then, let's move to the bed. It's kinder on an old man's knees." 

Draco laughed. "You're not old; you're spoiled."

"Be that as it may..." Severus smacked Draco on the arse. There was amusement in Severus's eyes and this was probably one of their little jokes to which I wasn't privy, yet.

Draco wasted no time in lying on the bed. He grabbed two pillows and shoved them under his hips. "I want to see you both," he said as he stroked his cock.

"Kneel between his legs," Severus prompted. " _Accio_ phial." He knelt behind me and covered my right hand with his. Our extended index fingers were pressing against Draco's opening. 

Severus uncorked the phial with his teeth and spat the cork on the floor. He poured the oil over Draco's hole and our fingers. I could feel his unspoken direction. We teased Draco, massaging his hole, spreading the hole, pressing lightly, but never penetrating.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Severus whispered in my ear.

"Fuck, yes." The words came out of my mouth uncensored.

"He feels even better," he said as he pushed our two fingers inside Draco's accepting body.

"Severus...fuck..." Draco rolled his head side to side as our fingers worked deeper into his channel.

"He's so responsive, sinfully ready to be fucked." The stream of words continued its assault, teasing me as much as our fingers were teasing Draco. 

Severus pulled our fingers out and motioned for me to add another finger. I stopped when I saw him do the same. "We'll hurt..."

Severus shook his head. "Trust me."

I took a deep breath as I watched four fingers being swallowed inside Draco's body. Draco clenched the sheets and began to moan.

"Touch him; distract him; make him want more." I followed Severus's directions. My free hand roamed over Draco's body, pinching his nipples, caressing his contracted muscles, and playing with his balls. 

I traced his cock with one finger. His body tensed and he came in long spurts, his semen covering his stomach. Severus kept moving our fingers inside Draco.

"That was brilliant." Draco sighed. 

"Do you think that now that you've come once, you can last longer than five minutes?" Severus asked, still corkscrewing our fingers into Draco's tight hole.

"You're just jealous," Draco teased.

"I sure am," I said as I saw Draco's cock twitch, trying to regain its hardness and partially succeeding.

Severus ran his hand over Draco's stomach, hugging me in the process. He scooped up some cold semen and spread it on my cock. "I hope you're ready to fuck him."

"Merlin, yes," I hissed as we withdrew our fingers and I plunged into the open body. "Oh...fuck...this..."

Draco held onto me, while I lay still over him. "You feel wonderful inside me."

I felt Severus move around, and then I felt a finger against my hole. I tensed. I wanted this, but bottoming never came naturally to me.

"Just relax. Severus is going to make it so good for you, for both of us." Draco brushed my hair with his fingers. "Just kneel. It'll be easier. Trust me." There was an amusement in his eyes that made me obey. 

Draco positioned his legs over my shoulders, before pulling me close for a kiss. I stuck my tongue inside his mouth. I concentrated on the warmth of Draco's mouth, on his pliant body bent in two to bring me as close as possible to him. 

Draco responded eagerly, letting me control the kiss, his tongue moving playfully around mine. He began to suck on my tongue as Severus entered me. My fears were gone in that instant. I had my cock buried inside Draco, my tongue in his mouth, my arse full with Severus's cock. This was perfection.

"Tell me when I can move," the dark voice whispered in my ear.

"Oh Lord, now, move," I tried to order, but it sounded more like a whimper.

Severus pulled out and slammed back in. He didn't ask how I wanted it; he seemed to know. His thrusts were hard and smooth, pushing me deeper and deeper into Draco, dragging me out as he exited my body.

Draco grabbed the headboard, using his strength to push back and meet every thrust. Or maybe he wanted to avoid banging his head against the headboard. Whatever the reason, the results were pure bliss.

"Touch...me," Draco panted, his breath shallow with effort and desire.

I fisted his cock, smooth skin over hard flesh. He was so very close. I could tell from the little whimpers and the tension in his body. Draco needed the right push to send him over the edge.

Severus was still violating my body with almost painful brutality. I loved it. I wanted Draco to feel some of that pain. I spread the pre-come over his cockhead, scratching his slit with my nail. He let out a curse and came once more, covering my hand with his seed.

As Draco's legs slipped down, Severus reached around and raised my upper body until I was flush with his chest. One hand on my stomach and another dangerously close to my throat, he used this position to change the rhythm: quick thrusts that made my toes curls as my body was trapped between theirs.

Like Draco, I needed something more. Severus bit my shoulder. The pain went directly through my cock and I came inside Draco. I wanted to drop on top of my young lover, but Severus's hands kept me in place.

Severus grabbed my hips hard enough to leave bruises, pushing without any semblance of rhythm. I clenched my arse around him, wanting to cause his orgasm, not happy to be just a passive shell for his seed. With a grunt, he came hot inside me. I finally collapsed on top of Draco.

"Get off. You're heavy," Draco ordered, but I could hear the satisfaction in his voice.

Severus Accioed his wand. " _Scourgify_ " Severus's eyes twinkled as he felt the magic move through him. "I shall never take this for granted again," he said.

Severus ended up in the middle; Draco and I were each using a shoulder as a pillow. Suddenly, a thought struck me, and I started laughing.

"Is this your normal reaction or have you gone insane?" Severus deadpanned.

"I just realised that I'm unemployed. I shall be a kept man."

Draco snorted. "Not bloody likely. I have this idea. I want to establish a department to create and patent charms. None of the charms have ever been patented, but if we do it, we can create a tracking charm, and we get paid anytime the charm is cast."

Draco sprang out of bed and came back with rolls and rolls of parchments. He sat cross-legged on the bed, with the papers spread around him. "If Severus wants to take over the potions department, we can patent those as well. I was also thinking that with Severus's new knowledge of chemistry can be used to modify the potions so they can be sold to Muggles without them knowing about magic."

"Draco, put those things away or I'll burn them," Severus said calmly.

"You can't do that. This is important. It's business," Draco said affronted.

"I know." Severus's voice softened. "Could you give us a few moments? Some of us aren't eighteen."

"Some of us don't want to think about work when naked and well fucked, no matter how rested we are," I added.

"Oh, all right, but I still want you to look over my ideas." He lay back down. "Later, maybe after we shag again."

I groaned. I hoped that Severus could give me some potions to keep up with a teenager.

* * *

That was three years ago. Today, we're celebrating Draco's twenty-first birthday and the fact that he has recently become the richest wizard in Europe. Family (mine with the inclusion of Harry and Hermione) and friends (the Slytherins who didn't follow Voldemort) are united in making this day special. I must say that it's a strange combination of people.

Draco has created an economic monopoly. Slowly, he has built a business that provides patented charms and potions to the wizarding world. He was able to lower prices by modifying potions so that they could be sold to Muggles. The lower prices have driven people to close their family-run businesses. 

I should be appalled, but I appreciate his business genius. He has also employed many disgruntled Ministry employees, and even hired Hermione, giving her plenty of money to do her research. In exchange, he has made an obscene amount of money from her discoveries. He still thinks that he is better than she is, but at least he's civil and limits his remarks to when we are alone.

I look on as Harry and Ron approach Draco.

"Malfoy," they both say.

"Potter, Weasley." Ron is the only Weasley Draco will not call by his first name. 

"I'm surprised you let us in," Harry says. It's true. This is the first time that any of them have come here to visit me. Usually I go to the Burrow.

"Any friend of Bill is...treated with respect in this house." I was waiting to see if he would say that my friends are welcomed. I guess he can't lie as well as Severus.

Ron snorts. "You're probably dreaming of ways to insult us."

I decide that it's time to step forward. Draco has his limits, and Ron knows how to push them. "Hi, love." I kiss Draco's neck as I approach him from behind.

He sighs as he tilts his head to give me better access. Draco loves to be touched, but he's too high strung to ask for it. Instead my shameless public displays give him the excuse to get what he wants while blaming me for my forwardness.

"Harry, Ron," I say when I can finally pull away from my lover.

Ron groans. "That is disgusting."

"I must agree, Mr. Weasley." Severus's deep voice washes over Draco and me. I can feel Draco shiver against me. "Could you two stop while in public?"

Draco pouts. "I don't want to."

I raise my eyebrows. "He doesn't want to, and he is the birthday boy."

"The birthday boy should get ready to blow -" Severus runs his thumb over Draco's bottom lip before kissing him lightly. "- out the candles on his cake."

"I can blow something else," Draco quips back with a grin.

"We shall have to content ourselves with the candles...for now." Severus takes Draco's hand and pulls him toward the table.

I shake my head. We're spoiling Draco rotten, and we can't seem to stop.

"You really care for them," Harry says quietly.

"I don't understand," Ron continues without his usual spite. "Malfoy is just a spoiled brat."

"Don't underestimate him. He has control of the wizarding world at the moment. He moves his company somewhere else, and our economy collapses. He uses Muggles and Muggleborns for his purposes even though he dislikes them. He is a smart person and knows how to use his power," I warn Ron. "Severus and I just give him the chance to act his age when he's at home."

"What do you see in them?" Harry asks, his curiosity obvious in his voice. "I mean if they are so manipulative..."

"Life is never simple with them. They are full of contradictions. They will never say what they mean, but once they trust and love you, they would give you the world."

"They can afford it," Ron said with a smile.

"They probably could, but they would find a way to win it for you, because that's the Slytherin way." Yes, I confess that I'm intrigued by the way they think.

"Bill!" I hear Draco call me as they are ready for the cake.

"Have to go," I tell Harry and Ron.

Draco waits until I am standing to his left. Severus is on his right. He blows out the candles and people start to clap and sing like cats being swung by their tails.

"Did you make a wish?" I ask him amidst the noise.

Draco takes my hand and Severus's. He shakes his head. "No, I already have everything I want."

I smile as I look at my two lovers. "So do I."


End file.
